Whispers In The Dark
by Ghost 'N' Gabe
Summary: Just read it... you know you want to XDDD No Flames Plz, thnx ;


Whispers In The Dark

Chapter 1

The Girl

It's not that I didn't want to be here, it's just that I don't want to be here while being me. It's bad enough having a demon trapped inside my body, but on top of that, I get neglected and hated by people just because of something that isn't my fault. But that's the way it has always been. In my family, once the member holding the Gobi No Houkou dies, then it passes on to another in my family, one that has only been born. I unfortunately am one of the ones who it passed on to. My destiny had changed from an ordinary life to a hateful and painful one in an instant. I had always hated destiny, hated with a passion. But I can now finally test my skills and actually get a challenge at the chunin exams. As you can probably guess, I am a ninja, a kunoichi. My powers were to useful for them to go to waste and not learn how to control. So my family forced me into becoming a ninja. Not that I'm complaining, the academy was the best years of my life, but it was the fact that everyone knew who I was and feared me. I didn't care. I was still happy. I had a few friends, just a few, and I was grateful for that.

Oh, look at me blabbing on. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Paige Addicting. I know, weird name, but the Addicting clan are a famous and very powerful clan. My family's bloodline power was being able to shape-shift into wolves. Went well with my demon I guess. I am 13 years old, I have black hair, that is very choppy layered and I have a side fringe going to the right, amber eyes and flawless, porcelain pale skin for people who care enough to want to know. My team mates are Kuro and Raiga. Both of the boys were my closest friends, being on my team and everything, I saw them a lot. Now all three of us were in Konaha, the village hidden in the leaves to take part in the chunin exams. To be honest I was excited,

"Alright! Finally, the chunin exams! I've been waiting for this since I turned genin!", shouted Raiga.

"That was only a few months ago, Raiga", I said, laughing.

"I know that, but we've been working so hard for this, and apparently we're not the only rookies in this year.

"Really? THAT'S SO COOL!".

"I KNOW!".

"Guys, you two get way to excited over things", said Kuro.

"So?!", we shouted in unison. He rolled his eyes, chuckling.

"You really are one of a kind you two".

"Why thank you!", I said, winking at him. He just shook his head, and walked on, making me smile. Raiga and I ran after him, walking to the examination building. Once we got there we went up a few flight of stairs to see a group of people grouped in front of what looked like room 301. But wasn't this only the second floor? Two shinobi were blocking the way in, punching a boy with black hair away from the door.

"Huh? You're taking the chunin exams but you can't even pass us?", said one.

"Why don't you just give up now before you get hurt?", said the other.

"Yeah, I think I hear your mommy calling ya".

"Please let us through, we're supposed to go in there", said a girl with her brown hair in two buns, helping the black haired boy. She got up and tried to get through, but the two shinobi punched her away, like she did with the black haired boy.

"Aw, that's harsh", said someone in the crowd.

"Did you say harsh? Don't kid yourself, we're being nice by comparison. The exams are gonna make this look like a picnic", said one.

"Some of you won't survive the exams, others will be wrecked for life and some of you may go crazy. For chunin, it's always life and death", said the other.

"You think it's a joke. Chunin are qualified to lead missions. The lives of your squad members are in you hands, so you better be tough enough to take the heat. Delicate little girls don't belong here".

"We're just thinning out the herd, you won't pass anyway, so go home and play with your dolls".

"Real nice speech, now both of you step aside and let me through. And while you're at it, reverse the gen-jutsue. We can see through your illusion anyway. We're going to the third floor", said a boy with black hair, but with a tint of blue in his hair. I smiled. Finally someone else but me saw through this cheap trick.

"What does he mean? We're on the third floor", said Raiga.

"No". Everyone's attention turned to me. "We're only on the second floor, not to mention all the other room down the hall are on the 200's. So why would there be a 301 on the second floor when the rest of them are in 200's and one is upstairs?". People started to chatter once the two blocking the door released the gen-jutsue.

"Oh, well aren't we the smart ones. So you noticed an illusion, now lets see you deal with this", said one, about to kick the guy with the Uchiha symbol on his back. But before he could kick back, the other black hair boy blocked both the kicks. I was amazed, he was so fast.

"Hey, what happened to the plan? I thought you were the one who said to keep a low profile and don't let anyone see our skill level", said a boy with long brown hair.

"I know, but…", he started to say.

"Never mind, it's over, forget it", said the brown haired girl. Just then the black haired boy went over to a girl with pink hair and started to ask her out. And he got rejected! Ha! Sorry, had to say that. At least he didn't ask me out, or that's what I thought.

"My name is Rock Lee. You are Paige, from the Addicting clan, am I correct?", he said.

"Yeah, I am".

"I would be honoured if you would be my girlfriend, I will protect you with my life".

"Uh, how about no". His face fell.

"But-but why?".

"'cause you're a weirdo".

"But Paige, you're kind of weird yourself", said Raiga.

"I know, but I'm not that bad, Raiga!", I said. He rolled his eyes.

"Hey you, over here", said the brown haired boy. I looked at him to see him taking to the Uchiha. "What's your name? Both of you", he said.

"Me?", I asked.

"Yes you, and the Uchiha".

"It's common courtesy to give your own name before asking someone else's", said the Uchiha.

"You're both rookies, aren't you? How old are you anyway?", he asked again.

"I'm not obliged to answer", said the Uchiha.

"What's that?". The girl behind him giggled. The Uchiha then walked away from him. I looked to see Lee and a blonde haired kid sulking. I giggled slightly, I had to admit it was quite funny the way they looked. "You, you still haven't answered me yet? Who are you?".

"Paige of the Addicting clan. Turned 13 just back in April, if you care, but you did ask".

"I'm Neji of the Hyuga clan, I turn 14 in July". I smiled at him, he seemed nice enough, don't see why that Uchiha had to be so rude.

"Well it was nice to meet you, but I have to go get signed in. See you during the exams", I said, waving good-bye, then walking over to Kuro and Raiga. "Common, let's go!", I said, grabbing there hands and dragging them up the stairs.

* * *

We had been sitting in the classroom that the chunin exams were taking place, to see it was packed. Hell, we were lucky to get seats. I had look around to see my competition, to see a lot of wimpy looking people and a lot of tough ones. Just then I saw Neji and his team come in through the doors, I wanted to call over to them, but didn't just in case I made a fool of myself. But I didn't need to anyway. He finally saw me and him and his team came over to us.

"Hey Neji!", I said.

"Hello Paige", Neji replied.

"Are you sure you don't want to be my girlfriend?", asked Lee. I chuckled at him.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Go after Sakura, trust me she'll be better than me. I'll drive your crazy after about 5 hours", I said. Lee laughed.

"You couldn't be that bad", he said.

"Eh, trust me, she is", said Kuro. I slapped the back of his head. "Ow!".

"Oh my goodness, how could you, you nerd!", I said.

"Oh, so I'm a nerd now, am I?".

"Yep, 'cause I say so, and you have to do what I say, 'cause you wuv me! And I'll kick your ass if you don't". Ten-Ten laughed.

"Do you get on like this all the time?", asked Neji.

"Yep", all three of us said in unison.

"You get use to it", said Kuro.

"Well you'd have to, knowing Paige. She'd beat you half to death if you didn't", said Raiga.

"I could beat you to death now if you don't zip it", I said. He laughed, awkwardly.

"What do you mean by that?", asked a voice behind me. I turned around to see three sand ninja.

"She has the demon Gobi No Houkou inside her 'cause of a family curse and can control any element she wants, so she could kill me", said Raiga.

"RAIGA!", I shouted.

"Opps. Sorry", he said. I hit the back of his head.

"You dunce!". Ten-Ten laughed.

"You two are funny, the way you get on like this", she said.

"Try putting up with it for 7 years. That's how long we've been friends",

"Really?", said the red haired sand shinobi.

"Yeah, I've only have these two. Mom died when I was born, dad tried to kill me but he ended up committing suicide, so left me with no home, so I end up living with these nerds, but yeah, that's my life. Can't complain".

"Yes you can", said Kuro.

"Shut up, don't be a smart ass", I said.

"What if I wanna be?", he said.

"Then I'll kill you".

"Go on then".

"Seriously?".

"Yeah". I lit my hand on fire

"Seriously?".

"NO! Put out the flame!", he said. I laughed.

"Ha, you jack ass, you got owned!". I stuck my tongue out at him.

"You act like this all the time", asked the red haired boy.

"Yep!", I said. "I'm Paige, by the way!".

"I'm Gaara of the desert".

"I'm meeting LOADS of new people today! Yay! More friends!".

"'cause you need them", said Kuro. I punched his chest.

"Fuck up".

"Ow, that was really painful".

"Good, I hope you bleed to death from the inside, hehe. You deserve it, ya poof!".

"I really don't like you right now!", he said.

"Yes I know". Gaara eyed me carefully. _She's gone through nearly the same as me. How can she still be happy after all that?_ he thought.

Suddenly, the door bust open and a few jounin and chunin came in, obviously prospectors.

"Alright now, take your seats, because the written exam of the chunin exams is about to begin".


End file.
